


Fioletowy bizon

by ginny358



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Gen, fabuła kuli się w kącie i popłakuje, łatka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: Absolwentka Aretuzy i studentka Oxenfurtu, Milena von Kempstock przyczynia się do pewnego odkrycia naukowego.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).



> Tekst na wymianę wiedźmińską na Forum Literackim Mirriel, dla **Nichiko**. Wybrane przez nas życzenie, do obojętnego kanonu: Fejkowe zabytki Avallac'ha znalezione przez badaczy.
> 
> Kanon tu jest trochę dziwny, bo to było nie było przyszłość, ale generalnie jednak przyjmijmy, że książkowy, bo książki znamy, także to do nich się odwołujemy. Cały tekst w ogóle mocno nam od życzenia zdryfował, tak że same zabytki to trochę tło, a badaczami są czarodziejki i ogólnie nie jesteśmy pewni, czy nie przydałoby się tu więcej. Wiedźmin jednak jest wyraźnie kanonem, do którego pisanie nie przychodzi nam łatwo. Ale mamy nadzieję, **Nichiko** , że to poniżej chociaż w pewnym stopniu spełnia twoje życzenie.  
> Zbetowała **Katharija**.

Jak lubiła powtarzać rektor Letitia Koziełek, wiek osiemnasty obfitował tak w odkrycia dla nauki ważne jak i w liczne humbugi trudne jednakże do jednoznacznego sfalsyfikowania. Chyba tylko samymi podejrzeniami uczonych – czy to z Akademii Oxenfurckiej, czy jakowejś inszej – bo nie dowodami, często zwyczajnie nieistniejącymi, od dalszych badań odsuwane. No, przez prawie wszystkich. Milena von Kempstock, doktorantka na katedrze archeologii Akademii Oxenfurckiej i równocześnie świeżo upieczona absolwentka Aretuzy, miała zgoła inne podejście. Z pasją śledziła, badała, katalogowała poszczególne nieprawdziwe artefakty (o ile tylko miała taką możliwość), a jej największym marzeniem było odkrycie słynnego _Fioletowego bizona_  z Tir ná Béa Arainne, znanego z _Czarnej księgi_ , dzięki czemu jej doktorat nie byłby już li i jedynie teoretyczny. Niestety na to się nie zanosiło.

Znów przyszło jej przełknąć kolejną gorzką pigułkę, pod postacią profesora Rybika (zarządzającego katedrą archeologii) i pełnej pobłażania odmowy zgody na jej własne badania. Aż się cała najeżyła i prawie miotnęła w szacownego uczonego piorunem kulistym, co później musiałaby załagodzić przed rektor Koziełek. Niestety chędożony Rybik nie miał w zwyczaju wygłaszać żadnych niestosownych uwag, czy podkpiwać sobie z pochodzenia swoich studentów (tudzież z płci studentek), co Koziełek skłonna byłaby jeszcze przyjąć w ramach wyjaśnienia.

– Mizoginię i podobne dewiacje umysłu ludzkiego, należy wykorzeniać wszelkimi metodami – lubiła mawiać.

Ale że równie gwałtownego i nieprzemyślanego krytykowania codziennej pracy swojej kadry nie była skłonna przyjmować lekko, Milena zaraz się opanowała i – nie powiedziawszy nawet Rybikowi, jak bardzo go w tej chwili ma za nie lepszego od karaluchów – odeszła przekonana, że tegoroczne letnie wakacje nie będą przesadnie emocjonujące.

 

Na szczęście dla Mileny zanim jeszcze zdążyła zacząć obmyślać jakieś alternatywne plany, wybuchła „afera” wokół dziwnych znalezisk w niedawno odkrytym zespole jaskiń w górach Sinych. Całą poprzednią zimę dyskutowano, czy jaskinie te – dogodnie położone – mogły służyć za siedziby ludzi pochodzących z tego świata. Nowe znaleziska zdawały się potwierdzać tę hipotezę, ale Milena miała swoje własne przeczucia i nawet jeśli nie był to jej wymarzony fałszywy zabytek, nie zamierzała odpuszczać. Toteż czym prędzej przeszła teleportem do Aretuzy, by wyciągnąć od rektor Tiany Suarez zgodę na udział w tych badaniach.

– Spytałabym dlaczego, ale nie zamierzam udawać, że przyczyny są mi nieznane – oznajmiła Suarez pryncypialnym tonem, który wyraźnie uznawała za dodający autorytetu, ale który dla Mileny był tylko irytujący. – Musisz pamiętać, że za cały projekt odpowiadają czarodziejki z Nilfgaardu i tamtejsi badacze. Ostatecznie, odkrycia dokonano na terenie ich kraju. My jedynie służymy im drobną pomocą.

– Jestem tego świadoma – wtrąciła niecierpliwie Milena i już miała dalej mówić, argumentować, kłócić się, nawet błagać, ale Suarez powstrzymała ją gestem. Potarła ze znużeniem nasadę nosa, poprawiła okulary, wreszcie podjęła decyzję.

– Wpiszę cię na krótką listę. Jesteś jeszcze młoda, ale masz nie tylko magiczne doświadczenie w tej dziedzinie. Rektor Koziełek jest raczej zadowolona z twoich osiągnięć... Nie powinnaś niczego zepsuć. – Suarez spojrzała na nią uważnie.

– Krótka lista? To znaczy, kiedy...

– Poinformuję cię w najbliższych dniach, czy dostałaś się do ostatecznej grupy badawczej. Wcześniej nie masz co się tym przejmować.

No tak. Czyli znów musiała zdać się na los. Mimo wcześniejszej pewności siebie teraz zaczęły nękać ją wątpliwości, czy uda jej się osiągnąć ten konkretny cel... Czasami naprawdę tęskniła za czasami przed pogromem czarodziejek. Mogłaby wtedy sama dobierać sobie obiekty badań. Była starsza od Triss Merigold na Moc, a traktowano ją jak niesamodzielną dziewczynkę, której można odebrać zabawki.

 

– Przesadzasz – uznała Zoya an Frìthean, ćwierćkrwi Nilfgaardka i jej jedyna przyjaciółka. – Przesadzasz i histeryzujesz. A do zespołu się dostaniesz o, tak łatwo jak wyczarowuję ten roztwór Modrwywyra – Zoya zademonstrowała jak łatwo, wkraplając rzeczony roztwór Modrwywyra wprost z powietrza do części oznaczonych starannie próbek. – Suarez i tak rozważała twoją kandydaturę, pewnie tylko wahała się, bo myślała, że na Oxenfurcie dostałaś ciekawszą propozycję. Teraz tylko gra na zwłokę, żeby dać ci lekcję.

Milena prychnęła.

– Znałabyś starego Rybika, to byś nie gadała takich bzdur. A Suarez akurat doskonale go zna, więc i wie, jak chętny jest przydzielać ciekawe projekty.

– Nie wiem nic o żadnych Rybikach – przyznała Zoya – ale swoje wiem.

– Skąd?

– Nie siedziałabyś bez potrzeby po semestrze na tym twoim uniwersytecie, to sama byś wiedziała.

– Nie „bez potrzeby”, tylko odwalając podwójną robotę za kilku matołów, którzy mają raczej tradycyjne podejście do pracy „grupowej”, a którymi pokarało mnie na sam koniec roku – sarknęła Milena. – Powiedz już, o co chodzi – dodała, choć już mówiąc to wiedziała, że spowoduje tym tylko wymowne milczenie przyjaciółki.

Zoya mocniej pochyliła się nad swoimi probówkami, pozwalając jasnym lokom zakryć twarz – zapewne uśmiechniętą tajemniczo w słodkiej rozkoszy sekretu. W końcu Milenie znudziło się przyglądanie fosforyzującym preparatom i łukowi pleców Zoyi okrytych błękitną koszulą, wstała więc dość demonstracyjnie, by wyjść, co stanowiło swego rodzaju sygnał.

– Anita Poix-Jaune – wypaliła Zoya, nie zmieniwszy ani o jotę niewygodnej pozycji.

– Co z nią? – zainteresowała się Milena niczym jeden marcujący się kocur na sam zapach drugiego.

– Dwa tygodnie chodziła jak struta, a ledwie wczoraj spakowała swoje klamoty i wyjechała do siebie. Coś musiała zobaczyć w tych swoich wizjach, że oddała pole bez walki.

– Ha – uznała Milena, zastanawiając się, ile racji ma Zoya.

 

*

 

Anita Poix-Jaune faktycznie _coś_  zobaczyła w swoich wizjach, ale bynajmniej nie miało to związku z Mileną von Kempstock. Mimo całej niechęci do „koleżanki” z roku, Anita z Aretuzy wyjechała raczej z poczuciem radosnej złośliwości niż zostania pokonaną. Stało się bowiem tak, że to właśnie ona dostała imienne zaproszenie do udziału w nilfgaardzkich badaniach, co dobrze przewidziała. Przechodząc przez ostatni teleport myślała o tym, jak fortunnie ułożyły się jej rodzinne powiązania. O tak, Milena zdziwi się mocno, gdy już pojawi się w Verdoyant. A, że dostanie zgodę na przyjazd od Suarez... Żeby to wywnioskować, nie trzeba było być Źródłem ani nawet onejromantką. Rektor, mimo pozornej oschłości, lubiła tę rudowłosą małpę znikąd, która tak bardzo zatruwała życie Anity. Wizje co prawda nie były zbyt dokładne odnośnie tego, co dalej, czyja hipoteza okaże się prawdziwa, a kto przegra. Tymczasem musiało więc wystarczyć jej pierwsze drobne zwycięstwo.

 

Pogórze trzęsło się od kilku dobrych godzin, dawno wypłoszywszy okoliczną zwierzynę. Zostali tylko co oporniejsi mieszkańcy terenów podatnych na działania magiczek, złorzeczący teraz na warunki mieszkalne. Anita prychnęła zdegustowana, gdy kolejna neodruidka poddała próby przekonania jej, że niszczą naturę, tudzież do innych pseudodruidzkich bzdur. Czarodziejka ze złością odgarnęła połę namiotu, do którego przeniesiono zbiory ze stanowiska.

– Kolejni? – domyśliła się Milena, widząc jej minę.

Anita skrzywiła się tylko jeszcze bardziej, bez słowa wracając do uzupełniania rejestru o szereg kiczowatych figurynek. Jakby to miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie, skoro Kempstock już przekonała jakoś Betinę Viggo, zarządzającą badaniami, że mała kolorowa ważka zachowana na części figur i malowideł dowodzi ich fałszywości. To doprawdy bezczelne powoływać się w tak ważkiej kwestii na powieść. A teraz śmiała trajkotać jej nad uchem (pozornie beztrosko i przyjaźnie), przyprawiając o migrenę. Tyle dobrze, że namiot został wytłumiony od wstrząsów i przynajmniej mogła udawać, że zbyt pochłania ją praca, by odpowiadać na zagadywania tej małpy. Najchętniej sama rozwaliłaby jakąś ścianę.

 

*

 

Milena próbowała kryć rozczarowanie, radośnie paplając i wbijając Anicie Poix-Jaune subtelne szpile. Fakt był jednak taki, że czuła się niczym poklepany po głowie szczeniak, którego zaraz odstawiono do jego kojca. Katalogowanie znalezisk samo w sobie, jak pisała w listach Zoyi, sprawiało jej przyjemność, ale niekoniecznie w momencie, gdy akurat poza nią działa się historia nauki. I tak nie zostanie z Poix-Jaune wspomniana w końcowej pracy inaczej jak „absolwentki Aretuzy”. Wciśnięte gdzieś na marginesie, jeśli w ogóle. Miło byłoby jednak, gdyby Viggo należycie ją doceniła. Kto w końcu zauważył delikatny rysunek ważki, na figurach z drugiej jaskini? I kto skojarzył je od razu z _Czarną księgą_ , jednoznacznie przypisując pochodzenie takiej ważki elfowi Avallac’howi? Teraz Nilfgaardki próbują odnaleźć wejście do elfich jaskiń, a ona musi znosić obecność tego Źródła od siedmiu boleści. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie ten wyjazd.

 

*

 

Betina Viggo miała serdecznie dosyć tej jaskini i jej zupełnie niepodatnych na magię ścian. Wykrycia iluzji się nie spodziewała, elfy nie odwoływałyby się do tak prostych sztuczek. Zwłaszcza nie tak przebiegłe jak Wiedzący, do których miał należeć Avallac’h. Należało oczywiście przyjąć i taką możliwość, że wysłanka Aretuzy się myli... Niemniej Betina była pewna słuszności tej konkretnej hipotezy. Tym bardziej frustrujące było, że żaden z czarów mających odkryć przed jej zespołem bogactwa elfiej kultury, nie działał. Ani Identyfikacja, ani magia burząca nie odkryły przed nimi żadnych ukrytych komnat, a tylko wyczerpywały. Betina wiedziała, że wkrótce będą musiały wspomóc się magią adeptek i absolwentek, zbyt zmęczone, by same były w stanie czarować, nie była jednak jeszcze gotowa przyznać, że dalsze poszukiwania nie mają sensu. Z tym większą frustracją waliła magią w oświetloną słabo ścianę im częściej jej koleżanki napomykały o tej możliwości.

 

*

 

Pierwsze cztery tygodnie w Verdoyant upłynęły Milenie na wytężonej pracy i nawet, gdy musiała wykonywać tak monotonne zajęcia, jak katalogowanie, czy znosić obecność Anity Poix-Jaune, nie mogła powiedzieć, żeby się nudziła. Potem, ku jej irytacji, mimo że fałszywe zabytki się skończyły, Betina Viggo nadal próbowała odnaleźć ukryte elfie jaskinie. Wszystkie, poza nią, zdążyły dojść do konsensusu, że elfy albo zniszczyły to, co Avallac’h tak skrzętnie ukrył, albo zabrały wszystko z sobą. Możliwości, żeby ich osiemnastowieczna magia miała zwyczajnie nie dorównywać czternastowiecznej i wcześniejszej magii elfiej, w ogóle nie brały pod uwagę. Viggo jednak nie dawała się przekonać do zakończenia badań terenowych. Mimo gróźb i próśb ze strony okolicznych mieszkańców mających dość życia poza swoimi domami, mimo niezadowolonej depeszy od samego władcy Pogórza i coraz większego niezadowolenia jej własnego zespołu badawczego, wyczerpanego tak intensywnym, a bezowocnym używaniem magii, Viggo przejawiała niepokojącą energię. Milena klęła swoją niewczesną ekscytację. Trzeba było zachować odkrycie dla siebie samej i dopiero później opisać je we własnym doktoracie. Pod nazwiskiem i po kilku latach dokładnych badań. Jakoś ugadałaby ten temat z Koziełek, przekonała ją do wyproszenia dostępu do zbiorów Muzeum Nilfgaardzkiego. A tak sobie samej mogła tylko pluć w twarz. Że też musiała dostać to, czego naprawdę chciała.

 

***

 

– Zoya!? Co ty tu robisz? – Milena z zaskoczeniem dostrzegła przyjaciółkę na jednym z korytarzy oxenfurckiej akademii. Ostatnio co prawda pisała o przeprowadzce do jakiegoś żywszego miejsca, ale czy to mogło oznaczać... ?

Zoya, o dziwo zdawała się równie zaskoczona widokiem Mileny, choć przecież zaczął się już rok akademicki. Objęły się mimo wszystko mocno i zaraz znalazły odludny kąt szacownej uczelni, idealny do swobodnych plotek.

– Nie, nie – roześmiała się Zoya, słysząc bezpośrednie pytanie Mileny. – Nie zamierzam zostawać w Oxenfurcie. Wpadłam tylko wypożyczyć kilka pozycji z waszej biblioteki i zamienić słowo, czy dwa ze starą Lítið Ormur. Akurat fauna Skellige bardzo mi się w moich badaniach przyda. Ale opowiadaj lepiej jak te wasze skamieliny.

– Figury i proste narzędzia – poprawiła odruchowo Milena i zaraz wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie ma tam więcej, niż pisałam ci w listach – przyznała. Zoya nie dała się tak łatwo przekonać.

– Podobno jednak piszesz o tym cały doktorat – zaprotestowała zaraz, ale tu Milena miała mocny argument.

– Rozdział doktoratu. Akurat tyle z naszej korespondencji da się wyciągnąć. Właściwie całkiem spory rozdział. W końcu nie oszczędzałyśmy papieru – skontrowała z błyskiem w oku.

I kiedy z zapałem opowiadała Zoyi o swojej pracy dyplomowej, bardzo starała się nie dostrzegać triumfującego wyrazu twarzy przyjaciółki, jednoznacznie przekazującego „a nie mówiłam, że nie trzeba było histeryzować?”. Ostatecznie fioletowy bizon gdzieś tam na nią czekał, ale jej doktorat przestał być tylko teoretyczny.


End file.
